


All That He Was

by mellow_fellow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto has a tic disorder, First Kiss, M/M, Tic Disorder, jeez I guess that’s it huh, yeah that’s it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow
Summary: Bokuto has a tic disorder, and Akaashi is gay for him. That’s all this fic is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	All That He Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just my self-indulgent Bokuto with a tic disorder fic (because I also have a tic disorder) and sorry if they are OOC I was having trouble getting into their characters! Anyways, hope y’all enjoy! P.s I’m sorry if this seems rushed!!

“AKAAAAAASHI!!” Akaashi sighed when he heard the horrible pronunciation of his name. A mass of solid muscles slammed against his back, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Hello, Bokuto-San,” Akaashi replied, struggling to keep a small smile off his face. He felt Bokuto tense behind him, head shaking. Akaashi waited patiently for the tic to pass, then he began walking again. “How was your day, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked.

“Boriiiiiing, all we did wa- hey hey hey! Was learn,” Bokuto replies, visible deflating and hanging heavier on Akaashi. His head shook again. Akaashi gently pushed Bokuto’s arm off his shoulders. 

“That’s the point of school, Bokuto-san.” 

“I knowwwww, but why can’t we do,” he was interrupted by a tic. “Do fun things in class? Like volleyball!” He ticked again. Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Are they acting up today?” He asked. Bokuto sighed.

“Yeah. It’s probably- hey hey hey! It’s probably because I’m stressed about exams,” Akaashi stepped up to the club room door, reaching for the handle.

“I can help you study if you’re really stressed,” he offered. Bokuto’s face lit up.

“Really?? Thank you Akaashi!!” Bokuto picked him up in a crushing hug. Akaashi smiled and gently patted Bokuto’s spiky hair. After a few moments, Akaashi was put down, and Bokuto threw open the door.

“Hey hey hey!” He greeted. Konoha and Komi were already getting dressed. Bokuto eagerly began chatting with his team members, complaining about classes and homework and such. Akaashi changed quietly, then headed to the gym to begin setting up. The two first years helped him set up, and in the middle of rolling all the balls out of storage, a loud “hey hey hey!” Echoed through the gym. Akaashi could tell that this was a greeting and not a tic because the tics were quieter and quicker, as if trying not to be noticed. Bokuto walked in along with Komi and Konoha. The two first years looked up and smiled.

“Hello, Bokuto-san!” They greeted enthusiastically. Then, the coach walked in, and practice started. Bokuto’s tics went away when he was focused on something and while exercising, so most of practice he was calm. Except for when the team was taking a water break and Bokuto ticked right when he was squirting water in to his mouth, accidentally hitting Akaashi with a jet of water. Bokuto apologized profusely.

When practice ended, the team got changed, and everyone headed home. Bokuto was chattering enthusiastically about the upcoming scrimmage against a school they hadn’t played yet, occasionally interrupted by a soft “hey hey hey!” Or a particularly violent neck twitch or body tense. 

“Hey, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi nudged.

“Yeah?” Bokuto answered, school bag falling off his head to his shoulder.

“Do they ever... bother you? Your tics?” Akaashi asked quietly. Bokuto turned serious.

“Sometimes. Like, if I’m trying to do something and I can’t because of a tic, I get really frustrated. Or if I accidentally hurt someone, that one really sucks,” he replied. They were quiet for a while as they walked, the only sound the faint buzzing of the street lamps. 

“Do they bother  you ?” Bokuto asked quietly, face turned away.

“No,” Akaashi’s answer was immediate and firm, leaving no question if it was the truth or not. Bokuto slowly turned his head to look at Akaashi, eyes wide.

“Really?” His voice turned up at the end. It shook a bit.

Akaashi stopped walking, turning his whole body to face Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, you could never bother me.”

Bokuto’s eyes filled with tears. “AKAAAAAASHI!!” Bokuto lunged at Akaashi and tackled him in a hug. Akaashi stumbled, and automatically hugged back. Suddenly, there were lips on his, and Akaashi’s eyes widened. Then, they fluttered closed, and he kissed back. And he was kissing Bokuto, under a street lamp, sweaty from practice and struggling to remain upright.

But it couldn’t have been more perfect.

It could have been seconds, minutes, or years when they finally parted. They stared at each other, eyes still half closed, breath mingling. Then Bokuto’s eyes snapped fully open, and he released Akaashi, and began to back away.

“I-I... sorry,” Bokuto turned as if to run away, but Akaashi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

And kissed him again.

This one was deeper than the first, but just as perfect.

Akaashi pulled away first, only because he was running out of air. His eyes met shocked golden ones. Akaashi smiled, a small, soft smile only meant for Bokuto. Golden eyes turned up in joy, and Akaashi was being picked up and spun around. Akaashi held on tight to Bokuto’s shoulders as he was spun, head becoming airy and smile turning giddy. 

When Bokuto finally set him down, he ticked, and smiled.

“Bokuto-san, would you go out on a date with me?” Akaashi asked.

“Yes,” Bokuto breathed. “Hey hey hey!” Bokuto winced. “Sorry, I’m just really-“ a tic, ” really excited right now.” Akaashi laughed and smiled.

“Yeah, I am too.”

So, they continued walking down the street, faces pink and mouths twisted into happy smiles. Bokuto reaches out and gently brushed his hand against Akaashi’s, as if asking permission. Akaashi gladly granted it, and they strolled down the lamp-lit street, joins hands swinging gently between them. Occasionally, a quiet “hey hey hey!” Would tumble from Bokuto’s mouth, or his head would shake, or his hand would tense, but that didn’t matter to Akaashi.

Because those were just part of who Bokuto was, and he loved Bokuto for all that he was, and nothing less.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them and this is just my word vomit from the past three days lmao


End file.
